


Pumpkin Cookies and Christmas Markets

by DarkHell616



Category: Original Work
Genre: Autistic Character, Autumn, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Bisexual Male Character, Christmas, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Gay Romance, Halloween, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Characters, M/M, Meet-Cute, Romance, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Winter, seasonal romance, teaching assistant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHell616/pseuds/DarkHell616
Summary: Sebastian Trudge, a 30 year old teaching assistant with a coffee addiction has to find a new place to get his fix now that the place around the corner has closed.Anthony William Hayes, a 25 year old baker, is plodding through a comfortable life in a small ma and pa bakery where he has an on-going feud with the coffee machine.On Anthony's week back from a short holiday, Sebastian stumbles through the bakery door and their lives collide in a way that leaves them reeling with questions and growing uncertainties.Sebastian is confident in what he wants.Anthony doesn't know where he stands with himself.Can this really work for the two of them?
Relationships: Anthony William Hayes/Sebastian Trudge, Anthony/Sebastian
Kudos: 2





	Pumpkin Cookies and Christmas Markets

**Anthony:** I flip the sign over and let out a long, but content sigh.

Another day to pass by with messy hands and floury hair, at least now it was shorter than when I first started, my hairnet is no longer as uncomfortable.

Though I admit, unlike the last three days since my return from my week’s holiday, today was an exciting one for me, my boss has given me the go ahead to try a new style of pastry.

Traditional and French, something experimental for me.

Cupcakes and chocolate fudge cakes were great and I love them, but I needed something new and this was the perfect chance.

I look over my shoulder and smile, pleased with my first attempts at some brioche rolls and croissants.

Honestly, I'm anxious too.

Jenny says that they're good, the raisin brioche is my personal favourite outcome but I have a feeling the croissants, perhaps served with some hot butter, will be the big hitter.

Sun streams in through the window, though it isn't as bright as yesterdays it still has a dazzling effect on the people going about outside, going about their lives.

The summer was gradually drawing to a close, last week was the fine ‘before school’ rush of parent’s sustaining hungry children with gingerbread and doughnuts and we had reached the time of year where we’re greeted by businessmen and people needing a bagel for breakfast.

“Will you move away from the window?” Jenny calls over the counter, “and you'll rub your skin raw if you keep wringing your hands like that.”

I look down and sure enough, my hands are clasped together where I'd been rubbing them unconsciously, a habit I really want to kick.

“Sorry,” I mumble, flicking my fingers as if trying to dry them of water.

Reluctantly, I move from the window and walk through the tables to the back of the shop, where I'm to spend my hours in my element.

Away from people and existing contently with ingredients, at least until I have to cover Jenny's break, but that wasn't for a few hours.

“Hang on Tone, I just need to nip into the back room,” Jenny smiled before quickly disappearing.

Or apparently not.

“Wish she wouldn’t call me that,” I mumble to the air.

I nod and sigh, lifting the panel that separates the kitchen and dining areas and move to stand behind the till, my hands rubbing together until I busy them with pastry fiddling.

**Sebastian:** I check my watch before I walk into the bakery just make sure I have enough time to grab a coffee. 

‘Lucky,’ I think, ‘enough time for a pastry from the window as well.’

Adjusting my scarf and folders I make my way to the front desk to be quietly greeted by a flour dusted cutie pie. 

“Morning! Could I get a large black coffee and a pain-au-chocolat, please?” I ask.

**Anthony:** I find myself blinking in bewilderment at this hurricane of colour that just walked in.

I’d never seen anyone come into our small place with such a flair, I have to admit...I kind of admired it, the scarf was an added bonus, even if it wasn’t on straight.

It took a second for me to register that he had even said anything, my mind lagging behind as the chaos settled.

“Oh, uh, yeah,” I nod quickly, giving him a wavy smile, “for...I mean...here or are you taking it?”

I sigh and close my eyes, my shoulder sagging as my eyes open again and divert to the dreaded coffee machine.

An old nemesis of mine, even with full training.

I’m also fully aware that I sound like an idiot.

This is why I hate being on the counter.

**Sebastian:** “Can I be the awkward one and have it in for 10 minutes before I have to get to my crazy day?” I smile..maybe a bit too big..maybe that’s why he’s being awkward, so cutely awkward…

I reach into my bag to grab my wallet whilst watching him.

**Anthony:** I feel that he’s staring into my soul, my mind still buffering to process everything as I feel the horror of the coffee machine creeping in from behind me.

“No, that’s okay, I mean...it’s fine, you can sit in, I’ll bring it over.” 

This was so much worse, now I had an audience as I made the coffee, one to judge me as they continued to drink it.

Where is Jenny when I need her? She’s a master at this machine stuff.

**Sebastian:** I leave a note on the counter and bumble away to a table in the corner, not wanting to bug him more.

I grab my lesson plans out of my bag, reading over a couple of notes I’d made last night whilst peering over the folder to watch the barista fumble and get what looked to be quite frustrated at inanimate objects. 

I wonder whether he’s just having a tough day and remind myself to leave him a nice tip..maybe my number..

No.

Just a nice tip. 

Huddling into my cardigan, I wait patiently.

**Anthony:** I know he’s watching me, though steam is in my face and the machine’s noises drown out any sounds, I can tell.

I fumble with barely familiar buttons and knobs with the vague idea of what I’m meant to be doing, but not with the confidence that I’m getting it right.

There’s a reason I’m the baker in this small establishment.

“Hey, Tone, why’s there money on the side?”

I flinch and glance over my shoulder to Jenny, who had just emerged from the back and is now holding up a tenner.

“Oh, um, customer’s order...I forgot about the price.”

She nods and turns to the counter, ringing the money through and counting the change before coming over to me, money in hand.

“Right, what’s the order?”

“Uh, black coffee, large and a pastry.”

Jenny nods and gently nudges me out of the way with her hip while passing me the money, thankfully she was going to take over making the drink, giving me a chance to plate up the pain-au-chocolat and keep an eye this strange being.

I needed to know if he really was watching me like I suspected.

**Sebastian:** I cringe hoping I wasn’t getting the guy into trouble with just leaving money on the side...although she seemed to take it well, smiling as she places the coffee on a tray leaving it for him.

**Anthony:** Once the plate and eco-safe cup is set securely on the steadily greying plastic tray, the colour wearing away after so many years of use, I place the change that Jenny had sorted out to one side so that I can hold it in place with my thumb and carefully pick the tray up.

Wandering between the tables with the dexterity of a nervous Godzilla, I manage to make it in one piece and set everything on the side of his table without spilling a thing, being sure to give him another wavy, customer service smile.

**Sebastian:** I sit up straighter as he walks over, noticing the strange smile as he works.

“You um...you put too much down, it was only £3.45,” he said.

“Ooh that’s okay, split the rest between yourself and your colleague” I smile, grabbing the coffee to take the awkwardness out of the situation.

All I want to do is give the shaky leaf a cuddle. 

**Anthony:** I stand up, holding the tray to my chest with one hand while setting down the change beside the plate with the other.

“Are you sure?” I ask uncertainly, looking towards Jenny who seemed to be ‘not watching’ us from behind the counter, “It seems like a lot.”

He smiles at me, this one not as big but just as genuine as he motions for me to open my hand.

“Absolutely, I don’t tend to say what I don’t mean.”

**Sebastian:** I scoop up the change and place it into his now outstretched hand.

As I retract my arm, I catch a glimpse of the time and feel a rush of well-masked panic set in.

How had it been eight minutes already?

“Well, I better get going, what’s your name by the way?” I ask.

“Um, Anthony, sorry if the coffee took too long,” he says with the cutest little frown.

“It didn’t take too long at all, it’s nice to meet you Anthony, you can call me Sebastian,” I grin, glad I got his name.

Standing I gather my belongings together and then give my thanks again before making my way towards the door.

I look back for a quick glance and a wave before leaving and taking a bite out of the warm pastry.

Holy smokes that’s good.

**Anthony:** I watch the strange, Dr. Who-wannabe through the window as he heads down the street and out of sight, my senses all over the place.

I eventually gather them well enough to turn to make my way back behind the counter.

“Looks like someone’s got an admirer,” Jenny grins, one hand on her hip.

“What? No. He was just being nice.”

The look she gives me in one of complete disbelief, but she says nothing further and takes the tray from me.

“Put that change in your wallet and get back to baking, we’re expecting a busy day.”

I nod and head to the back, everything that had just happened running through my head at a million miles an hour.


End file.
